Save Our Soul
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kemenangannya yang ke sekian kalinya dalam pertandingan game membawanya menjadi salah satu orang yang di rekrut dalam misi penyelamatan yang terlihat hebat. Sebagai anggota termuda di tim itu, Cho Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam game. KiHyun, WonKyu "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"
1. Chapter 1

**Save Our Soul**

**Ika Zordick **

**.**

**.**

**Kemenangannya yang ke sekian kalinya dalam pertandingan game membawanya menjadi salah satu orang yang di rekrut dalam misi penyelamatan yang terlihat hebat. Sebagai anggota termuda di tim itu, Cho Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam game. **

**.**

**.**

_Kim Kibum milik ika zordick._

_._

_._

"HEI KEPARAT GB!" teriakan menggema terdengar di ruangan itu. Tiga orang remaja yang terduduk di depan computer masing masing terlihat begitu serius mempelototi layar menitor LCD mereka. "Kyuhyun di kiri!" kembali seseorang yang berteriak dengan kata kotor tadi berteriak seperti orang kerasukan.

_GB : Guard Back_

Kyuhyun—seorang pria yang masih dengan pakaian sekolahnya mendengus. Dia tidak suka di perintah dan dia tau apa yang ia lakukan. Jemarinya dengan lincah memainkan keyboard di hadapannya. Mengetik beberapa kata dan tokoh yang ia mainkan dalam game online itu dengan lincah bergerak membunuh satu persatu tokoh lain dalam monitor LCD yang menampilkan punggung yang sedang menembak.

"GB LUHAN! GB!" kembali lelaki itu terpekik.

"Dia gila" Luhan—seseorang yang mengenakan seragam berbeda dengan dua lainnya, menatap tak percaya tokoh lain selain karakter miliknya di monitor. Tokoh yang dimainkan Kyuhyun, seketika itu pula membunuh karakter lain yang hamper saja menembak Luhan. "Apa dia melakukan _cheat_?" semakin lama semakin ramai orang yang melihat cara bermain Kyuhyun di sana.

_Cheat : kecurangan berupa password dan lain sebagainya._

Mereka sedang berada di dalam kejuaran game, di salah satu gedung dengan fasilitas yang bisa terbilang sangat luar biasa. Anggap saja penyelenggara kejuaraan kali ini memiliki banyak sponsor dan hebatnya memiliki dana yang sangat besar. Lihat saja, bahkan tidak sedikit pemain Jepang datang untuk memperebutkan hadiah yang terbilang tidak sedikit tersebut.

"LOL LTP" Kyuhyun berdecih ketika ada yang berbisik dia melakukan kecurangan. Ayolah, dia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya bermain dan salahkan insting seorang gamer yang ada pada dirinya.

_LTP : Learn To Play _

_LOL : Loud of Lough_

"Noobz!" Kyuhyun berbicara lagi dan dia membunuh karakter terakhir yang sedari tadi mengincar Jongin—temannya yang hobi berbicara kotor.

_Noobz = newbie (pemain pemula)_

"He is GG" pujian mulai melimpah padanya. Kyuhyun merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ini kemenangannya dan juga kedua temannya. Kemenangannya yang kesekian kali bersama tim yang berbeda tentunya.

_GG = Good Gamer _

Kyuhyun meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan androidnya dari sana. Ia menemukan panggilan ibunya dan dia segera mengangkatnya. "Yes mom, BRB!"

_BRB : Be Right Back_

"_BERHENTI BERBICARA DENGAN BAHASA ANEH ITU CHO! CEPAT KEMBALI ATAU KUMASAKKAN KAU SAYUR YANG BANYAK"_ Teriak wanita di seberang line sana. Kyuhyun bergedik, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kerumunan, dia harus segera menemui panitia dan menyuruh mereka segera memberikan hadiah untuknya dan teman temannya.

%Ika. Zordick%

"_Kepada Cho Kyuhyun di persilahkan ke ruangan kepala sekolah"_ Kyuhyun yang sedang termenung menatap keluar jendela dari ruangan kelasnya menghela nafas. Apalagi kali ini? Seingatnya dia tak sedang memainkan PSP ketika jam pelajaran atau menabrak siswa lain karena ia terlalu focus dengan PSPnya ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Apa gerangan si tua Bangka yang memiliki kepala botak itu memanggilnya?

Guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas melirik ke arahnya. Tidak berbicara tapi jelas sekali isyaratnya pada Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dari kelasnya sebelum kepala sekolah mereka membuat keributan di kelasnya. Guru itu menunjuk speaker yang berada di kelas mereka yang langsung terhubung dari ruangan radio sekolah yang baru saja mengumumkan pemanggilan Kyuhyun dan guru itu berakhir menunjuk pintu keluar.

Mendesah—

Guru itu guru terkiller yang pernah mengajar di sekolahnya. Nyaris tidak pernah berbicara selain hanya untuk menerangkan pelajarannya. Tatapan mengintimidasi dan selalu mengerikan. Kyuhyun pikir dia dan guru itu memiliki kemiripan. Jika sang guru hanya berbicara tentang kalkulus saja maka dia hanya akan berbicara tentang game saja.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang guru kemudian keluar dari pintu belakang kelas. Dan suara guru itu yang menjelaskan tentang penurunan kedua pada persamaan kuadrat menghasilkan sebuah konstanta kembali terdengar.

%ika. Zordick%

Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertulisan "Headmaster room". Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, bersiap menerima ocehan omong kosong dari si botak itu. Ia sudah lelah sebenarnya jika harus di ceramahi. Sudah cukup dia yang dimarahi habis habisan oleh ibunya karena menghabiskan sabtu malamnya bermain game di banding mencari seseorang yang harus dikencani.

Ibu Kyuhyun sedang cemas tentang masa depan Kyuhyun. Tidak akan ada seorang wanita pun yang mencintai anaknya jika anaknya selalu bercinta dengan game gamenya.

"Selamat siang" seorang pria berparas menenangkan terlihat. Kyuhyun seperti mengenalnya, tapi siapa. Salahkan otaknya yang terlalu susah mengingat wajah orang. Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk sekilas sebagai tata krama. Ia melirik sang kepala sekolah yang entah kenapa berekspresi bangga atau apalah namanya itu pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun bergedik.

Kyuhyun sudah duga Kepala sekolah mereka itu memiliki gangguan mental. Dia tak berbuat apapun tapi ia selalu dipanggil ke ruangan ini dan ia mulai berargumen kalau kepala sekolahnya ini _maho_ dan tergolong dalam pedofil.

_Maho : Homo atau gay_

"Ada apa memanggil saya, sir?" Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap biasa biasa saja. Imagenya akan terlihat sangat buruk jika mengatai kepala sekolah mereka yang sok garang itu di depan orang asing.

"Perkenalkan, beliau adalah Leeteuk Kim dan istrinya Heechul Kim" Kyuhyun melirik kedua orang suami istri yang duduk berdampingan di sofa di ruangan itu. Keduanya tersenyum dan Kyuhyun mencoba memutar otaknya kembali. Ia tak asing dengan kedua nama itu.

"Leeteuk Kim adalah—"

"Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan softwere Shaeron Community dan istrinya Heechul Kim adalah Pewaris tunggal perusaahan Technology Modern of World" Kyuhyun bermimpi apa bertemu dengan dua orang yang selalu menjadi perbincangan dunia tentang kekayaan mereka dan dua orang yang memiliki andil besar dalam pembuatan seluruh gadget yang dimilikinya.

"Kau tahu banyak juga" ejek kepala sekolahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak. Sekali lagi si botak itu mempermalukannya.

"Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Kim Yujin, putri sulung anda" Kyuhyun tulus tentang keduka citaannya. Ia membaca artikel itu seminggu yang lalu.

"Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun" Leeteuk—sang suami tersenyum. Media benar tentang presiden direktur yang ramah dan berparas malaikat itu.

"BANTULAH KIBUM KAMI!" Heechul—sang istri, beranjak dari sofanya. Ia berjalan lunglai menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia memegang kedua tangan remaja itu. Menangis tersedu dan berteriak meronta. Seluruh lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang menjadi bawahan keluarga Kim yang berada di dalam ataupun diluar ruangan kepala sekolah hanya menundukkan wajah mereka. "SELAMATKAN DIA, KUMOHON!"

Leeteuk mendekap tubuh istrinya yang sudah jatuh dengan posisi berlutut di kaki Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah kehilangan satu anak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku yang lain. Kyuhyun—ssi bantulah kami!" Kyuhyun jadi teringat ibunya dirumah. Dia kasihan sendiri melihat Heechul. Ia menatap wajah Leeteuk yang merengkuh tubuh istrinya itu, Leeteuk juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kumohon, apapun akan kuberikan padamu, Kyuhyun—ssi"

Kyuhyun jadi berpikir tentang produk terbaru perusahaan Heechul dan softwere game tercanggih yang mahal milik perusahaan Leeteuk. Dia saja sempat berpikir untuk jual ginjal hanya untuk mendapatkan salah satu produk lama perusahaan itu. Jika ia dapat yang terbaru tanpa jual ginjal bukankah sangat keren?

Tapi kenapa harus dia?

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bocah SMA sepertinya yang hanya bisa bermain game dan berkutat dengan gadget? Ia juga hanya hebat dalam matematika, sejarah dan bahasa Inggris, itupun karena game. Dia bukan berarti apa apa, bukankah mereka orang orang terkaya dunia yang bisa membeli pasukan elit?

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya juga.

.

.

"Bermain di dalam game dan bawa anak kami kembali" jawab Leeteuk.

%ika. Zordick%

"Save Our Soul Project" Kyuhyun membaca sebuah buku bercover lux yang diberikan padanya ketika ia keluar dari lift dan memasuki lantai tiga puluh tujuh gedung perusahaan gadget terkemuka dunia tersebut. Hebat sekali rasanya ia menginjakkan kakinya di Amerika untuk pertama kalinya berkat game.

Semuanya berbahasa Inggris, dan Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan mengerti karena itu. Banyak kosa kata yang ia tak tahu artinya. Kyuhyun memilih tak melanjutkan membaca dan mengikuti seseorang bertubuh besar dengan setelan jas hitam dihadapannya. Lelaki berkulit hitam itu, pasti sering di sewa hollywood, karena Kyuhyun yakin ketika ia menonton film film tentang bodyguard, dia menemukan semuanya mirip dengan pria asing itu.

Kyuhyun terkesima. Ia baru saja menemukan dunia IT di dalam lantai ini.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, terdapat layar berukuran sangat besar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan ini dan merekat di dinding. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah podium dan disana berdiri seorang pria yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai Leeteuk Kim. Kyuhyun di persilahkan duduk oleh sebuah robot berbentuk wanita kucing yang sangat cantik di sebuah kursi. Kyuhyun melihat di kiri dan kanannya ada beberapa pria dengan pakaian casual sama seperti dirinya. Apakah mereka timnya?

"Welcome in Save Our Soul Project!" suara wanita terdengar entah dari mana. Sebuah hologram muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun dan layar di hadapan mereka mulai menyala menampakkan jutaan layar layar kecil yang berisikan pemandangan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun menggunakan sebuah alat penerjemah di telinganya, berbentuk seperti handset.

"Alat alat disini adalah keluaran perusahaan yang belum di publikasikan" Leeteuk berbicara dan lelaki berparas menawan itu memulai bercerita tentang prinsip kerja game terbaru yang masih dirahasiakan oleh perusahaan mereka.

"Save Our Soul Project adalah game dengan visualisasi tercanggih abad ini. Kalian telah menjalani test kesehatan sebelumnya sebagai pengamanan apakah kalian akan mampu berada di dalam game ini" Leeteuk menekan sebuah tombol di layar hologram di depannya. "Game dengan kecanggihan Visualisasi sesungguhnya"

Kyuhyun terperangah ketika dia tiba tiba berada di sebuah padang bunga yang luas. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari dan juga harum bunga. Kemudian—

BULB

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya sesak ketika ia tiba tiba berada di dalam air. Semuanya terasa amat nyata dan ia merasakan sensasi air yang sungguh sungguh membasahi permukaan kulitnya. Leeteuk menghentikan visualisasi itu, membuat seluruh manusia yang merasakan dampak visualisasi itu meraup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. "Bahkan kalian bisa sungguh sungguh mati di dalam game ini"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jika kalian memiliki lemah jantung dan beberapa penyakit lainnya" sambung Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "Tapi yakinilah, game ini masih dalam tahap belum aman oleh karenanya kami belum mempublikasikannya. Tidak ada yang menjamin orang sehat juga akan baik baik saja di dalam game ini"

"Kau menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan?" salah satu pemuda berbicara.

"Tidak!" leeteuk menjawab. "Kalian aku berikan misi untuk menyelamatkan Kim Kibum, dan kelinci percobaan di dalam game ini adalah beberapa ahli IT yang cukup hebat untuk tahu dimana kemungkinan kerusakan software. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir. Kami meletakkan yang cukup ahli dibidangnya"

Semuanya hening. Leeteuk terlihat angkuh untuk saat ini, dia menjadi dirinya sendiri jika berhubungan dengan keselamatan anaknya saja. Selain itu bisnis tetaplah bisnis.

"Kalian akan menemukan cara bermain ketika memasuki game dan mulailah beradaptasi. Dan satu lagi, ketika keadaan darurat log out lah"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun menatap datar dua wanita yang sedang berteriak heboh karena kedatangannya. "Silahkan masukkan ID anda!" kata keduanya serempak. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa keduanya bukanlah NPC.

_NPC = Non Player Character_

Kyuhyun memasukkan namanya. Dan seketika kemudian Kyuhyun memasukkan nicknamenya. "Kyu" itulah yang ia sebutkan dan kembali kedua wanita itu berteriak heboh.

"Selamat datang Mr. Kyu. Identitasmu keseluruhannya adalah rahasia. Percayalah pada kami!" Kyuhyun mengangguk saja, terserah ingin identitasnya dibuka atau tidak, didalam komunitas game ini dia masihlah seorang newbie. "Silahkan pilih gender anda!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, apakah ia harus menjadi wanita saja biar lebih seru? Terdengar bodoh sebenarnya. Dia akan menjadi hode, sepertinya menarik.

_Hode : karakter wanita yang dimainkan oleh pria._

Kyuhyun memilih "Female", untung saja tidak ada Jongin disini kalau tidak dia pasti di tertawakan habis habisan. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan jemarinya ke salah satu tombol untuk menyetujui guidelines.

Sebuah cahaya menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Rambutnya memanjang dan dadanya membesar. Pakaiannya pun berubah menjadi layaknya karakter dalam game. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, tak dia sangka ia bisa merasakan tubuh seorang wanita pada dirinya sendiri. Baiklah dia mungkin gila karena terlalu lama tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Mrs. Kyu" dan panggilan itu sedikit membuatnya merinding.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah Kyuhyun, sebuah padang bunga yang pertama kali dilihatnya ketika Leeteuk memberikan spoiler. Udaranya sungguh sejuk dan membuatnya ingin tertidur. Ini titik awal para noobz dilahirkan ternyata. "Maaf" Kyuhyun menoleh dan menemukan beberapa orang pria yang sepertinya ia sangat tahu sebagai timnya.

"Aku Kyu, tim kalian" ucap Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri paling depan diantara gerombolan itu. Seseorang yang berwajah paling tampan diantara yang lain.

"Namaku Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun ingin tertawa ketika melihat nama asli yang dijadikan Choi Siwon ini sebagai nicknamenya. Benar benar seorang noobz. Dia melirik ke yang lain, dan uluran tangannya untuk Choi Siwon di rebut paksa oleh seseorang bertubuh kurus. "Namaku Lee Hyukjae"

Kyuhyun merasa Hyukjae ini, seseorang yang tidak tahu sopan santun. "Aku Kyu"

"Aku Kim Kangin" sosok bertubuh besar seperti bodyguard menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Ryeowook dan ini Donghae" Kyuhyun manggut manggut saja. Sepertinya dia sungguh orang termuda dalam tim ini.

"Apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang pernah bermain game?" Kyuhyun bertanya terus terang.

"Aku pernah bermain candy crush" terkutuklah sosok mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Mana bisa game online berat seperti Save Our Soul project disamakan dengan permainan anak anak level Candy Crush.

"Yang lain?"

"Aku pemain Clash of Clans" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Solitaire" kenapa tidak sekalian saja minesweeper? Kangin berbicara polos.

"Aku lebih suka membaca" Kyuhyun menyesal melirik kea rah Siwon.

Jangan katakan Kyuhyun seorang Pro kalau dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan mereka. "Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di depan tubuhnya. "Option" ujarnya dan di depan jarinya terdapat hologram untuk memilih.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka solo" ujar Kyuhyun. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian, jadi ayo join party"

_Solo : hunting sendirian_.

_Party : Tim_

Kyuhyun mengirim undangan tim pada kelima orang di hadapannya. Setelah mereka menerima undangan mereka, Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. "Bisa aku tahu pekerjaan kalian masing masing? Aku tidak menyangka Leeteuk—ssi memperkerjakan orang yang tidak ahli dibidangnya" terdengar sangat kejam dan menusuk.

"Aku kepala kepolisian tim khusus divisi rahasia" Siwon berbicara dan Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Leeteuk sungguh menyayangi anaknya dan sangat royal dengan uang.

"Anggota FBI" Hyukjae melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentara militer" Kangin nyengir

"Hacker" Ryeowook menunduk, sepertinya ia terdengar tidak bisa apa apa.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae. "Pengawal presiden" itulah jawaban Donghae.

"Kau sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku?" tanyanya dan semua serius menatapnya. "Gamer"

%ika. Zordick%

Sword Art Online, Kyuhyun teringat dengan salah satu anime yang ia tonton setahun lalu bersama dengan Jongin. Itu anime hebat, yang benar benar membuat seorang remaja berjiwa anak anak Kyuhyun merasa bahwa itu adalah impiannya. Bermain game dengan visualisasi nyata.

Sekarang ia merasakannya, bahkan hembusan angin dan juga aroma bunga di sekitarnya terasa begitu menakjubkan. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin tinggal di sini selamanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, ingin mengelilingin taman bunga itu, menelisik satu persatu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi dan bagaimana bisa game ini terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Hei Kyu!" teriakan panggilan dari Ryeowook menyadarkannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan player lain yang bukan anggota party mereka berada di tempat itu. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, siapa gerangan orang yang berada di sini selain mereka. Apakah itu Kibum yang mereka cari? Ataukah hanya NPC?

"Selamat siang" Seseorang yang bertubuh mungil tapi tak semungil Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. Mengucapkan salam. Kyuhyun setengah berlari menghampirinya. "Apakah kalian baru?" tanyanya kemudian yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Namaku Henry, aku player Kanada" dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kyu, kau membeli game ini?"

Henry mengangguk. "Dengan harga yang sangat mahal" ucapnya. "Kalian sendiri? Dari illegal atau uji coba?"

Siwon rasa, Henry bukanlah sosok yang tak harus di waspadai. Game ini masih menjadi rahasia dan bocah ini sudah memilikinya. "Aku membelinya" potong Siwon cepat sebelum rekan rekannya yang lain menjawab. Mereka tidak illegal dan Siwon tahu bahwa player lain selain para ahli IT untuk uji coba game merupakan keilegalan.

"Kalau begitu kalian player SOS, selamat datang!" Henry tersenyum lebar khas anak kecil. "Ingin kubantu? Kalian bisa bertanya apapun tentang game ini, jika aku tahu akan aku jawab"

Hyukjae langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Beritahu kami, segalanya yang kau tahu"

Henry tertawa, ia jadi merasa menyesal memberikan bantuan. "Ayo berkeliling!" katanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya mengambang di udara. "Option" bisiknya dan hologram muncul di depan jarinya tersebut.

"Lihat ini! Disini kalian bisa mengecek Gold kalian" Henry mengetuk ngetukkan jemarinya, seketika yang lain mengikutinya, membuktikan apa yang sedang Henry katakan. "Dengan Gold kalian bisa membeli item, makanan, minuman, ramuan bahkan meningkatkan ability"

Kyuhyun rasa peraturan yang ini umum. Dia merasa seperti ada di game jenis RPG seperti Aveyond atau sejenisnya. "Setiap newbie diberikan modal, 120 Gold. Kalian bisa membeli senjata awal dengan uang itu, lalu mulailah farming"

_Farming : Mencari uang _

"Level hanya bisa dinaikkan setiap kalian membunuh boss. Dihitung dari banyak hit yang kalian berikan. Nah setelah membunuh boss atau mini boss, kalian bisa mendapatkan item atau skill tambahan bisa juga pet. Bersosialisasilah dengan lingkungan dan player lain. Tapi berhati hati dengan NPC yang bisa saja menyamar menjadi player dan membunuhmu" Kyuhyun mengerti kalau tipe game ini bukan hanya soal skill, tapi juga teknik, pengalaman, kemampuan menganalisa dan insting. Seolah sedang berada di dunia nyata.

Henry menggeser jemarinya lagi, memunculkan map. "Ini peta game. Kau bisa ke satu tempat dengan cepat menggunakan teleportasi tapi tentu saja mengeluarkan uang, jika tidak punya uang, jalan kakilah atau menumpanglah pada monster jinak sekitar yang bisa kau tunggangi."

"Pergilah ke pusat kota jika membutuhkan sesuatu, kalian juga dapat berkenalan dan mempelajari teknik bertarung dari sana" ucap Henry. Ia kemudian menekan tombol teleport di hologramnya. "Anggap ini hadiah perkenalan"

Mereka kemudian menghilang dari tempat mereka berpijak dalam sepersekian detik.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini hebat" Kangin dan Ryeowook berteriak tak percaya ketika melihat kota yang dipenuhi oleh orang orang. "Mereka player?" Siwon sepertinya cukup mengerti jalan permain ini.

"Sebagian dari mereka NPC" Bahkan Donghae menjawab dengan bahasa para gamer. Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa mereka adalah orang orang yang dipilih oleh keluarga super kaya itu untuk mencari anak mereka di dunia virtual ini. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya santai, melihat ke sana kemari untuk memperhitungkan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan benda benda disekitarnya.

Ia menyentuh sebuah apel yang dijual oleh seorang NPC yang berupa wanita paruh baya di sudut kota. "Hi… anak manis, belilah apel ini. Aku akan memberikan potongan harga" ujar wanita itu.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah pilihan hologram yang muncul di apel tersebut. Apel apel itu meningkatkan dapat meningkatkan XP itulah informasi yang ia peroleh. Kyuhyun rasa ia harus mencoba satu. "Aku beli" ujar Kyuhyun menekan tombol "Ya" di hologramnya.

Uang di hologramnya berkurang secara otomatis sebesar dua puluh lima Gold. Kyuhyun rasa harga itu sangat mahal untuk kategori sebuah apel. Dia di tipu oleh wanita itu sepertinya. Ia berjalan lagi dan menemukan seorang lelaki berjubah yang sedang meniup suling. Indah sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin membeli ini?" Kyuhyun mengecek harganya. Dia akan kehilangan seratus gold jika membeli suling yang nyaris tak berguna itu. Kyuhyun tak mengerti tapi rasanya ia ingin membeli saja.

"Untuk apa kau membelinya, bahkan newbie paling bodoh pun tahu jika suling tak berguna seharga seratus Gold itu terlalu mahal" Henry tiba tiba saja menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh sebelum dia menekan tombol "Ya" di hologram yang tampil.

"Aku tahu tapi—" Kyuhyun menggantung kata katanya saat melihat seorang bocah kecil yang tertidur di samping lelaki tua itu. "Anak itu pasti belum makan" dia merasa kasihan saja.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menekan tombol ya di sana, dia bisa farming dengan cara lain nanti. Pria tua itu menangis dan memberikan sulingnya. "Terima kasih, kau sangat baik hati" katanya. Dia mengguncang tubuh bocah di sampingnya. Bocah yang memiliki bola mata sebiru langit di atas sana. Sedikit membuat Henry dan yang lainnya terpana begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar kek" suaranya mengalun merdu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari kantungnya. Memberikannya pada si bocah yang terlihat begitu malang tersebut. "Makanlah!" kata Kyuhyun.

Matanya berkaca kaca, menatap penuh pengharapan pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil apelnya dan menghabiskannya dengan rakus. Kyuhyun menerima sulingnya dan ia tergugah karena di dalam hologram datanya, bukan suling melainkan sebuah—

"Voice Sword?" bisiknya tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan SRIINGG—

Berubah. Henry melototkan matanya melihat itu. "Aku kira aku harus melawan big boss agar bisa mendapatkannya"

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan mu, dan biarkan anak ini ikut denganmu" kata orang tua itu membuat si anak bisu itu memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Namanya Sungmin"

Kyuhyun menatap bocah kecil itu dan sekali lagi dia terkejut menerima sebuah pemberitahuan di profil hologramnya. "Kau mendapatkan Pet?" Henry sekali lagi harus terkejut. Anggap saja Kyuhyun selalu beruntung dengan game yang ia tekuni.

%ika. Zordick%

Baru saja menyelesaikan makan paginya, Kyuhyun menatap langit Amerika pagi itu. Sudah seminggu dan ia belum menemukan apapun petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kibum di dalam game tersebut, begitu juga dengan rekan rekannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kondisimu pagi ini?" Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan perawat yang menemaninya selama di Amerika. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, dia bukan seseorang yang terlalu suka bicara hal yang berbau basa basi.

"Aku akan periksa tekanan darahmu dulu, jika normal kau bisa ke dunia itu lagi" –yang di maksudkan dia adalah dunia game. Kyuhyun merasa dunianya benar benar berubah menjadi superior. Ketika game dahulu dalam hidupnya hanya membuatnya menghabiskan waktu dan uang serta dimarahi ibunya yang cerewet. Kini ia menghasilkan banyak uang dari sana dan diibaratkan seperti profesi yang mulia.

Kyuhyun melihat jemarinya. "Apakah game itu punya efek yang berbahaya?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi alat ini memacarkan radiasi" perawat itu menunjukkan kursi set yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dunia virtual. "Akan berbahaya jika kondisimu tidak di pantau. Kau bisa mengalami pusing, mual atau kemungkinan mandul"

Kyuhyun mengerti akan hal itu, dia pernah membaca artikel tentang radioaktif atau sejenisnya. Apakah ini alas an mengapa alat itu tidak di publikasikan secara global. Pintu apartemen kecil itu diketuk, Kyuhyun melirik kea rah pintu dan menemukan Heechul berada di sana. Ibu dari Kim Kibum. "Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?"

Perawat itu meninggalkan keduanya di kamar Kyuhyun. "Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku sehat" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia merasa Heechul selalu membuatnya gugup. Sangat cantik dan mempesona. Jelas memiliki banyak uang. Kyuhyun rasa ia akan mencari wanita seperti Heechul suatu hari nanti.

"Aku dengar kau memperoleh level yang tinggi di hari ke delapanmu"

Kyuhyun memilih memandang ke luar jendela. Tidak ada yang salah, dia mulai terbiasa dan beradaptasi. Kyuhyun mengerti konsep game Save Our Soul Project, ketika ia memperoleh level yang tinggi, mempelajari teknik dan lain sebagainya, tubuhnya semakin ringan dan ketika mengenai target menjadi semakin kuat.

"Aku hanya mengerti konsep awalnya" Kyuhyun menatap jemarinya. "Ketika kau merasakan kekuatan di ujung jarimu, ketika semuanya menjadi lebih ringan, kepercayaan diri itu semakin besar" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada gumaman.

Heechul tiba tiba mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "Tolonglah Kibum kami!" Kyuhyun melihat tetesan air mata itu lagi. Dia jadi teringat ibunya kini. "Jadilah semakin kuat dan buat dia kembali. Aku tahu dia di sana, dia merasa dia bisa melakukan segalanya. Sadarkan dia Kyuhyun! Ada yang tak bisa ia lakukan disana!"

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia akan lakukan, dia tidak suka melihat seseorang yang ia rasa mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya meneteskan air mata. "Sadarkan dia, jika ada yang tak bisa ia dapatkan di dunia yang ia ciptakan itu"

%ika. Zordick%

"Apakah aku terlambat?" Ryeowook mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang tertutup pakaian ksatria berwarna coklat keemasan terkesan begitu menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Terlihat imut sebenarnya.

Kangin berteriak "Asalkan kau sudah datang semua baik baik saja teman!" dia tertawa kemudian. Siwon hanya tersenyum saja melihat Kangin yang mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, makin lama kelakuan Kangin persis seperti raksasa.

Hyukjae, seorang yang menyukai dada wanita itu memilih sibuk mencari wanita cantik terdekat. Persetan dengan NPC atau gamer yang lain, asalkan wanita semua akan didekatinya. Donghae lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya menenangkan diri. Donghae selalu berkata, ia merasa membunuh big boss di game ini membuatnya gugup. Dia seorang pengawal presiden dan dia tak sedang melindungi siapapun di sini, dia hanya perlu membunuh.

Siwon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang bersosok wanita di game itu sedang bermain dengan Sungmin—naga kecil yang bisa berbentuk menjadi manusia. Semakin tinggi level Kyuhyun maka naga itu akan semakin besar dan sosok manusianya juga semakin menua. Sungmin yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding pertama kali mereka temukan.

Sedikit terkikik, ketika Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan ketika dia terbang berputar putar di atas kepala Kyuhyun. "Kyu" Siwon bergumam ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertawa senang ketika berhasil menangkap Sungmin. Ia sadar satu hal, ada sebuah rasa di hatinya yang menghangat. Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada sosok remaja yang paling berbakat bermain game diantara mereka itu?

Tiiiitt

Tiiiittt

Suara alarm berbunyi, orang orang sudah sangat meramaikan tempat itu. Di sebuah lapangan terbuka, gelanggang besar dengan tembok tinggi menutupinya. Tanpa atap.

Siwon secara reflek menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh itu sebelum terinjak diantara kerumunan orang yang mencoba berbondong ketengah. Yang berhasil menghancurkan big boss dialah yang mendapatkan point dan hadiah, bisa berupa teknik bertarung atau item langka. Siwon rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia seberani ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik baik saja" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon—mencoba memisahkan diri.

"Hei SIWON! Kau mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesempitan!" Hyukjae merasa Siwon melakukan kecurangan padanya. Dia yang suka Kyuhyun kenapa Siwon yang memeluknya?

"Bukan itu kan yang seharusnya kalian ributkan? Lihat itu!" Donghae selalu setia mengingatkan Hyukjae. Dia menunjuk raksasa besar dengan mata merah menatap nyalang pada seluruh player yang sedang ingin membunuhnya.

"INI BAGIANKU!" teriak seseorang yang terlihat kuat. Ia berlari melompat dengan tubuh besarnya, seolah sangat ringan. Dengan tombak di tangannya ia siap menusuk tengkorak sang bigboss. Namun—

BUGHHH

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Monster yang mereka hadapi kali ini—

.

.

Terlalu kuat. Ksatria berani tadi dibanting ke arah tembok, menghilangkan tiga per empat blood fullnya. Cukup membuktikan bahwa monster itu terlalu kuat. Bahkan sangat kuat. "Ryeowook kebelakang!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook adalah yang memiliki defender paling lemah diantara mereka.

BRAAAAKKK—

Kyuhyun melompat mundur, ia berhasil menghindari terjangan monster itu. Ia melihat diantara kepulan asap debu akibat serangan monter itu, banyak player yang kehilangan banyak blood. "Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun memanggil salah satu rekan timnya.

"Kenapa player level sepertimu nekat memasuki battle ini?" Kangin terpental di dekat Ryeowook. Ia melihat lelaki imut itu berdiri tegar di tempatnya dengan blood yang masih full. Kabut asap debu perlahan menghilang, menampakkan punggung seorang pria dengan pakaian berwarna putih bersih yang berada di depan Ryeowook, menjadikan dirinya tameng agar pria imut itu tidak kehilangan seluruh darahnya karena serangan monster.

"Kau LPnya? LTP noobz" Kyuhyun yang menghampiri Ryeowook berdecih menatap pria angkuh sombong yang mengambil dialognya. Dialog yang selalu diucapkannya ketika orang orang mengatainya curang ataupun berlagak lebih hebat dari dirinya dalam bermain game.

_LP : Leader Party_

"Ayo Yesung!" Dia berbicara dan naga yang sangat besar meluncur dari langit. "Freeze!" perintahnya dan naga hitam dengan bola mata semerah darah itu mengeluarkan hawa dingin dari mulutnya. Membuat raksasa itu membeku. Kyuhyun melihat dengan matanya sendiri, blood tebal dari monster itu berlahan semakin berkurang.

"Siapa dia?" Kyuhyun bergumam.

Lelaki itu melompat, sangat tinggi hingga bisa sejajar dengan wajah raksasa itu. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi dan menusukkannya tepat di ubun ubun sang raksasa. "Game OVER" dia menyeringai dan menarik pedangnya kebawah, membelah sang raksasa menjadi dua.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih pintar untuk tidak menyeret anggotamu yang lemah ikut dalam pertempuran level ini" dia melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Membuat Kangin berteriak tak terima. Ia tahu levelnya dalam game tidak sekuat Kyuhyun tapi ia juga tak ingin di katai lemah.

Dia mengejar pria itu, ingin menghajarnya.

BETS—

Tapi sebelum tangan Kangin sampai padanya, naga itu berubah menjadi manusia—jenis pets yang sama dengan Sungmin—dan menangkis pukulan Kangin dengan enteng. "Aku kira kau itu pintar, oleh karenanya kau memiliki yang sama dengan milikku!" dia melirik pada Kyuhyun. Menunjuk Sungmin yang mengeram marah pada Yesung—naga dengan mata semerah darah yang kini berwujud manusia itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kibum, GG dalam Save Our Soul Project" bukan dia yang menjawab, melainkan Henry yang mengikuti langkah Kibum—pria sok hebat di mata Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang Kibum?" Donghae lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

Hyukjae buru buru membuka profil hologramnya, membuka data yang tersimpan di data base gamenya. Ia memperbesar foto anak laki laki tunggal dari pasangan Kim Leeteuk dan Kim Heechul itu. "Kita menemukannya" Ryeowook bergumam.

"Misi kita sebenarnya bukanlah menemukannya" Hyukjae berbicara.

Donghae membantu Kangin berdiri. "Tapi membawanya kembali" sambung Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung itu. Apakah ia bisa membawanya kembali? Kim Kibum. God Gamer pada Save Our Soul Project.

TBC

"Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas bicara kotor, meski kau seorang gamer"|"Ini bukan hal simple, Kibum bajingan itu harus pulang dan bertemu dengan ibunya"|"Tidak sedikit yang bisa di korbankan, aku akan mati Kyu"|"Aku mencintaimu Kyu"|"Aku bukan wanita"|

Nah ini FF untuk Event December Ceria KiHyun. Akan selesai di bulan Desember juga

Ayo ikut partisipasi yaw :V

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".

Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
>Author :<br>- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
>- Genre dan lainnya bebas<br>- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
>- Brothership  Romance / Family (No problem)  
>- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.<br>- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
>- One shoot  Chapteran dibebaskan  
>- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)<br>- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
>- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD<p>

Reader :  
>- Membaca FF yang telah di publish<br>- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
>- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)<br>- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
>- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM<br>- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
>Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY<br>^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Save Our Soul**

**Ika Zordick **

**.**

**.**

**Kemenangannya yang ke sekian kalinya dalam pertandingan game membawanya menjadi salah satu orang yang di rekrut dalam misi penyelamatan yang terlihat hebat. Sebagai anggota termuda di tim itu, Cho Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam game. **

**.**

**.**

_Kim Kibum milik ika zordick._

_._

_._

"Kita menemukannya" Ryeowook bergumam.

"Misi kita sebenarnya bukanlah menemukannya" Hyukjae berbicara.

Donghae membantu Kangin berdiri. "Tapi membawanya kembali" sambung Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung itu. Apakah ia bisa membawanya kembali? Kim Kibum. God Gamer pada Save Our Soul Project.

%ika. Zordick%

Tes…

Tes…

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah langit. Langit memang sudah memendung sedari tadi, dan ia tak menyangka hujan sungguh telah turun. Ia melirik Sungmin yang kini berbentuk naga kecil bersembunyi di antara ketiaknya—mencoba mencari kehangatan. "Sungmin, berhentilah mendusal tidak jelas seperti itu" Kyuhyun menarik sayap kiri Sungmin, menimbulkan pekikan tidak senang dari naga itu.

"Kenapa bentuknya sekecil itu, tapi naga keparat yang dibawa si Kibum sok keren itu terlihat sangat keren?" Kyuhyun tak terima, bukankah Sungmin dan Yesung—naga milik Kibum itu satu species, kenapa harus berbeda bentuk seperti ini.

"Bukankah sangat jelas karena Experience Point keduanya yang berbeda?" Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, lelaki berwajah imut itu sedang mengingatkan Kyuhyun kalau tidak semua dapat di peroleh dengan mudah meskipun di dunia virtual. Sungmin kecil tidak bisa secara ajaib berubah menjadi besar dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar pula.

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya, ia jadi sebal sendiri. "Hei, Kyu! Ayo makan dulu!" Hyukjae memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menatap dengan binar di matanya coklat panas dan beberapa makanan ringan manis lain yang kini terhidang di atas meja kamar penginapan yang mereka sewa.

"Pulihkan dahulu tubuh kita, kemudian mulai farming lagi" Donghae mengunyah sandwich di hadapannya dengan lahap. Makanan di dunia ini juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan aslinya—membuat asupan tersendiri pada tubuh di dunia virtual. Indera pengecap seolah memanjakan mereka dan blood bar meningkat sendiri.

"HEI KANGIN! KAU MEMAKAN BAGIANKU!" Hyukjae berteriak tidak senang karena kripik kentangnya diambil Kangin. Kangin berdecih, berharap ingin menghajar Hyukjae dan membuangnya ke sungai Kassan—sebuah sungai panjang yang mengaliri daratan Green Costa, dalam dunia virtual ini adalah bagian timur—agar Kangin tak menemukan Hyukjae secepat teleportasi.

"Kau cerewet sekali Hyuk!" protes Kyuhyun. Dia benci jika acara makannya di penuhi oleh keributan. Kyuhyun mengibas rambut panjang kecoklatannya—yang hanya di milikinya di dunia ini, ia melirik kea rah Siwon yang menatapnya. "Ada apa Siwon? Kau melihatku seperti melihat monster"

Siwon selalu terpesona dengan pesona monster monster kecil yang biasa mereka bunuh sebagai farming menambang experience point atau sekedar menambah Gold. Dan sepertinya ia juga terpesona dengan salah satu Player Character yang berwujud wanita di hadapannya. Siwon gelagapan sendiri karena tertangkap basah.

"Jadi Ryeowook, menurutmu bagaimana kita menemukan Kibum lagi?" Donghae bertanya pada si lelaki imut yang meniupi coklat panasnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, akhirnya dia dibutuhkan juga. Dia sedikit pemalu, jadi dia tidak akan memberikan bantuan apapun jika tidak di minta. Ia meletakkan coklat panasnya, ia membuka kotak option hologramnya. "Kau tahu Ice Cube Island?" seluruh member party yang berada di sana langsung mengecek kotak option mereka, melihat ke arah map dan memperbesarnya.

"Itu daerah tempat tinggalnya"

"Aneh sekali dia, dia memilih tinggal di tempat yang sedingin kutub itu." Kangin heran sendiri. Dia sendiri lebih memilih kepanasan dari pada harus membeku di dunia virtual.

"Dia itu kan big foot" ejek Kyuhyun. Dia masih kesal dan akan terus kesal sampai ia bisa mengalahkan Kibum duel satu lawan satu. "Ngomong ngomong dari mana kau mengetahui dia tinggal di sana?"

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit melakukan peretasan illegal akun" Ryeowook mengakui ini termasuk cheater. "Aku melakukan crack terhadap akun Henry dan melakukan pelacakan padanya"

"WOW BRAVO!" Hyukjae dan Siwon harus mengakui betapa hebatnya Hacker muda seperti Ryeowook. Dia memang tidak bisa mendapatkan level yang tinggi dengan cepat seperti Kyuhyun tapi dia hebat soal pelacakan dan informasi dunia ini.

"Kemudian?"

"Henry itu tinggal bersama Kibum, dia melakukan party dengan beberapa orang gamers dari beberapa belahan dunia. Tapi Kibum sendiri adalah seorang Solo player"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku bisa mengerti. Si sombong itu akan mendapatkan experience point dan gold lebih banyak jika melakukannya sendiri" Kyuhyun tidak sadar diri, bukankah dirinya lebih suka melakukan solo player sedari dulu.

"Baiklah baiklah!" Kangin menepuk tangannya tiga kali, memperingatkan semuanya yang berada di sana. "Saatnya kalian tidur, kita lupakan sejenak masalah Kibum. Blood bar kalian harus di full kan". Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah leader party mereka, tapi Kangin tetaplah yang paling tua diantara mereka. Jadi, kedudukan Kangin tetap saja di segani.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam" ucap Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Ayo Sungmin!" ajaknya.

%ika. Zordick%

Angin terasa dingin, Kibum menatap rembulan yang semakin menghilang diantara pergunungan bersalju di luar sana. "Kau belum tidur?" suara lembut seorang wanita tak membuat Kibum bergeming. Ia masih terus menatap langit yang gelap. "Di sini dingin" wanita itu menyelimuti tubuh Kibum dengan mantel yang dibawanya.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku memilih tinggal di sini?" Kibum berbicara, dengan suara yang berat dan dalam miliknya. Wanita yang mengenakan kimono itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum, ikut menatap rembulan di luar sana. Tangannya menengadah, membentuk sinar sinar kecil di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa membacamu sebaik kau membaca diriku" Kibum bergumam mendengar jawaban klise itu. Sepucuk tumbuhan tumbuh di halaman rumah yang seharusnya hanya di penuhi oleh bongkahan es bersalju. "Kau menghabiskan MP mu untuk hal tidak berguna" Kibum memperingatkan wanita itu ketika tumbuhan itu tumbuh semakin besar dan membentuk pohon sakura yang sangat indah menyelimut rumah yang dimiliki oleh Kibum itu. Rerumputan tumbuh di sekitarnya dan cuaca menghangat.

"Aku akan tidur untuk memulihkannya" dia tersenyum. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membuat pohon sakura ini di sini kan?"

"Hm"

"Aku akan melindungimu semampuku seperti kau melindungi aku dan member party ku Kibum" wanita bernama Mariko itu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. "Lalu, kenapa kau membuat rumah di sini? Agar kau bisa farming karena monster disini sangat kuat?"

Kibum membiarkannya saja. Aroma tubuh wanita itu mirip dengan aroma tubuh kakaknya. Membuatnya rindu. "Tidak, karena dari tempat inilah dunia virtual ini berasal"

"Oyasumi"

"Hm" dan wanita itu sungguh tertidur. Kibum memandangi wajahnya, kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam. "Aku bertemu gadis menarik tadi siang, dia sangat bertolak belakang denganmu. Kurasa aku sedikit tertarik padanya" Kibum selalu bercerita tentang kisahnya hari ini. Mariko adalah player Jepang yang ia rasa sangat mirip dengan Kim Yujin—kakaknya. Dan kebiasaannya bercerita selalu ia lakukan pada wanita itu setelah kakaknya tiada.

%ika. Zordick%

"Pakai teleport group saja!" suara Ryeowook yang melengking membuat Donghae menggerutu.

"Aku tahu Ryeowook, jangan berteriak di telingaku!" Donghae rasanya ingin menjitak kepala lelaki imut itu. Dia memang yang paling tahu tentang fungsi semua item yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi tidak juga harus menjelaskan dengan suara naik tujuh oktaf seperti sekarang ini.

"Bisa tidak kalian sehari saja tidak berkelahi" Kangin memijit kepalanya. Bukankah mereka semua sudah dewasa kenapa tingkah keduanya seperti balita yang berada di taman kanak kanak.

"Tenanglah Kangin! Kau bisa bertambah tua nanti" cibir Hyukjae membuat Kangin langsung menjitak kepala Hyukjae. Siwon tertawa, dan dia memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya terlihat serius memilih belati di bagian pisau di toko itu. Ia memutuskan menghampiri wanita itu, mencoba membantu.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Kyuhyun dengan enteng menarik belahan roknya, membuat jantung Siwon berasa ingin berhenti dan wajahnya memerah. Pose Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya si gadis itu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. "Aku mencari pisau yang bisa kuletakkan di sini" Dia menunjuk betisnya. Siwon berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dan menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Bagaimana yang jenis ini?"

"Terlalu besar" ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Kau tidak membantu Siwon" cibir Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa canggung. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau lain. "PERFECT!" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh merebut belati yang secara asal di ambil oleh Siwon. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan" Kyuhyun itu cepat berubah pikiran. Membuat Siwon hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Ia langsung mengeluarkan uang untuk itu, memakaikan belt dan menyarungkannya di betisnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" dan dia tidak pernah canggung mempertontonkan tubuh sexynya yang di balut pakaian ksatria yang terbilang panjang namun pas di tubuh.

"Ba—bagus" Siwon selalu gelagapan jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bug?" Ryeowook mengangguk ketika Hyukjae bertanya kembali tentang yang baru ia katakan.

"Apakah tombol log outnya menghilang seperti di cerita Sword Art Online? Tch! Menggelikan" Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya. Konyol sekali jika harus berjalan di tengah Ice Cube Island dan tak bisa melakukan teleportasi.

"Tidak, tombol log out tidak menghilang" Donghae segera mengecek optionnya.

"Masalahnya tombol log out memang tidak menghilang, tapi jangan coba coba mengkliknya dalam keadaan bug seperti sekarang ini"

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kita terperangkap di sini. Kau tidak boleh dead ataupun log out. Istilah gampangnya adalah peresetan. Ada saatnya kau berada di dalam game karena jaringan rusak, yang terakhir kali tidak tersave dan kau harus mengulang"

Bagian ini Hyukjae mengerti. Ia pernah mengalaminya ketika memainkan Clash of Clan yang mengakibatkan, ia kehilangan Gold ketika melakukan attack ke salah satu village lawannya. "Dan layar menjadi hitam karena program not responding. Itulah yang terjadi dalam keadaan ini, sebelum Log out kau akan memasuki sebuah ruang dimensi kosong kemudian di kirim ke dunia nyata dalam game ini. Sementara itu bug yang terjadi adalah di ruang dimensi kosong itu. Kau akan terkurung selamanya di sana dan tak bisa kembali. Itu adalah ruang pertukaran, seperti ketika melakukan teleport, dead dan log out"

Ryeowook menjelaskan panjang lebar dan sejujurnya yang mampu di tangkap oleh Kyuhyun adalah "Kita tidak boleh mati!" hanya itu. "Bagaimana dengan player lain?"

"Mereka sudah diberitahu oleh NPC terdekat mereka pastinya dan pemberitahuan di inbox atau analisa mereka karena tidak bisa melakukan teleport" Ryeowook kembali melakukan peretasan akun, dan dia menemukan Henry sudah mengirimkan inbox inbox pada player yang ia kenal.

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan perjalanan" Kyuhyun adalah leader party, bagian ini dia yang berhak memutuskan. Dia merapatkan mantel di tubuhnya, mereka tidak mungkin menempuh ini dengan jalan kaki, mereka butuh tumpangan. Monster jinak adalah pilihan namun apakah monster jinak ada di sini?

"Ryeowook, kau di tengah. Pastikan navigasi kita benar dan juga perhatikan musuh juga monster. Beritahu aku kalau ada yang bisa di tumpangi" kata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Mereka membentuk formasi. Kyuhyun berada paling depan, Kangin dengan defend paling baik berada di belakang, Siwon di bagian kiri Ryeowook, Hyukjae di kanan, sementara Donghae mengawal Ryeowook, memastikan tidak ada serangan dari atas ataupun dari bawah bumi. Ini adalah strategi yang sangat ampuh mereka selama ini.

Sungmin menggunakan wujud manusianya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan kehangatan untuk Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Berjalan dengan bentuk naga hanya membuat kecurigaan dan mereka akan bisa di serang oleh Player lain yang menginginkan Sungmin.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ada player yang mendekat kemari" Kibum melirik pada Aaron—salah satu player Cina. Bukan rekannya, hanya salah satu member party dari Mariko, Henry juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Spesialisasinya memang bukan seorang Hacker namun ia hampir menghapal semua letak lokasi game ini, menguasai navigasi secara pengalaman. Seseorang yang memiliki ingatan fotografi dan tipe petarung jarak jauh.

Henry terpekik heboh, dia bertepuk tangan saking senangnya. "Akhirnya ada juga yang berkunjung kemari"

"Kita lebih baik pergi dari sini" seorang lelaki cantik berbicara. Dia Ren—player asal Inggris.

"Berapa orang?" Mariko yang akhirnya berbicara. Senyuman indah mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Enam dan satu pet" jawab Aaron, mengutak atik hologram pengawasannya.

Kibum terdiam. Dia sepertinya tahu siapa orang orang itu. "Level mereka sangat rendah jika berniat untuk menantang salah satu dari kita" Ren merunduk, melihat pada hologram pengawasan milik Aaron yang sedang duduk di salah satu bantalan duduk khas Jepang.

"Mereka benar benar bodoh" Henry berdecak tak habis pikir. "Berada di ice cube island dalam kondisi bug. Sangat jenius" setengah mengejek sebenarnya.

"Yesung!" Kibum memanggil naganya. Pria yang sedang tertidur di sofa itu langsung bangkit, keluar dari rumah hangat mereka. Ia berubah menjadi naga yang begitu besar dan Kibum melompat ke pundaknya.

Mariko terkikik, dia melihat ke layar hologram milik Aaron. "Jadi wanita ini yang membuat Kibum tertarik ya?" semuanya bergumam secara spontan, berkumpul ke depan hologram itu dan memperhatikan seorang wanita yang tampak mencolok berdiri di barisan terdepan dengan menggenggam tangan seorang anak kecil.

"Apa yang menarik darinya?" Sehun—seseorang yang memikilik wajah yang dingin yang terduduk di sudut ruangan berdecih. Mariko terkikik, dia memilih menyiapkan dirinya untuk pertarungan menopang Kibum nanti. Dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak untuk selanjutnya.

"Berhentilah cemburu karena wanita itu bisa menarik perhatian Kibum. Kalian bersiaplah, kita akan memberi bantuan jika keadaan menjadi sangat gawat" komando wanita cantik tersebut mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian perang.

%ika. Zordick%

Wusshhh

Suara angin yang begitu dingin ketika menerpa tubuh menusuk tulang terdengar seperti dengungan hantu yang setia menjadi momok mengerikan untuk koloni yang dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku lelah" Ryeowooklah yang berbicara tentang betapa lelahnya dia.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres, dia membuka kotak optionnya. Sedikit membelalak karena blood barnya berkurang seperempat. "Shit!" Kyuhyun memang ceroboh dan kali ini dia harus bersedia memaki dirinya sendiri begitu tolol. "Kita mengalami debuff"

_Debuff : pengurangan secara negative baik itu blood, mana dan lain sebagainya karena pengaruh racun atau serangan musuh. _

"Cuaca ekstrem ini tidak kusangka bisa membuat debuff" Donghae membuka kotak optionnya dan benar saja blood barnya berkurang sudah setengah. "Ryeowook!" dia langsung menatap Ryeowook yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Blood barnya sudah tinggal seperempat. Pantas saja dia begitu lemah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Siwon bingung sendiri. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kenapa dunia virtual ini terasa begitu sangat menyulitkan.

Suara erangan terdengar. Hyukjae menelan ludanya ketika melihat monster yang sangat besar berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Kurasa kita akan mati" gumam Hyukjae segera mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Pandangan Sungmin menajam, ia segera merubah wujudnya menjadi naga. Dia terbang sejajar dengan bahu Kyuhyun, bersiap melawan monster di hadapan mereka. "Aku tidak yakin" Kyuhyun menyahuti. Dia juga mengeluarkan pedangnya, berwarna merah seperti darah dan menyemburkan api yang besar.

"Guard Back!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan mereka membuat lingkaran dan sekali lagi Ryeowook berada di tengah. "Minum penambah blood barmu Ryeowook"

"Hyukjae! Ayo serang!" teriak Kyuhyun melompat tinggi, mulai menyerang monster di depannya. Sungmin menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, mencoba membakar monster itu meski api yang dihasilkannya tidak begitu besar.

Hyukjae menyerang kaki monster itu, tapi dia mendapatkan pukulan kuat dan terpental cukup jauh, membuat blood barnya berkurang lagi. "SIAL!" makinya. Dia meminum penambah blood, berlari menerjang monster itu kembali.

Kyuhyun menjadi tangan monster yang hendak memukulnya sebagai loncatannya. Ia berhasil berada di atas kepala monster itu. Nafasnya terengah engah, dia benar benar kerepotan karena bloodnya terus berkurang di tambah punggungnya yang terluka karena cakaran monster yang sedang mereka hadapi. Lukanya lebih parah dari pada Hyukjae namun ia tak akan menyerah.

"MATI KAU MONSTER KEPARAT!" teriaknya dan memfokuskan kekuatannya pada pedangnya, menjadikan sebuah teknik dengan pedang yang dipenuhi oleh api.

BUSHHHH—

Monster itu mengeram kesakitan, Blood barnya berkurang secara drastic dan kemudian menghilang. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia terjatuh bebas sekarang dan Sungmin persis menangkapnya. Naga kecil itu mengepak ngepakkan sayap mungilnya dengan kerah baju Kyuhyun di mulutnya, berusaha kerasa agar pemiliknya tidak mendarat di tumpukan salju dingin di bawah sana.

"Terima kasih Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun namun matanya terbelalak ketika matanya menangkap monster monster dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit sedang mengepung mereka. Kangin sedang menahan seekor monster seperti kalajengking berwarna biru yang muncul dari tumpukan salju di tempat mereka berpijak.

"Oh, cool!" Kyuhyun benar benar merasakan ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dan sialnya itu di dalam dunia virtual. Dia takut menghadapi monster monster di dalam game dan jika ia mati maka ia benar benar lenyap.

Wusshhh

DUAARRRR

Sebuah ledakan terdengar, beriringan dengan suara kepakan sayap keras. Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya di tarik. Ia mendongak, menemukan Kibum di sana dengan wajah tampannya—bagi Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan. "Noobz" Kibum mengejeknya.

"TURUNKAN AKU BEDEBAH!" pekik Kyuhyun. Dia sejenak melupakan bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya dan kini ia lebih focus untuk memaki maki pria yang menahan tangannya ini dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan.

Yesung terbang rendah dan Kibum sungguh melempar Kyuhyun kebawah. Bersyukur Siwon sigap menangkap tubuhnya. "KENAPA KAU MALAH MELEMPARKU, SIALAN?!" Kyuhyun sungguh tidak ingat dia menyuruh Kibum melempar tubuhnya, dia hanya menyuruh Kibum menurunkannya.

Rasanya ingin tertawa, entahlah wanita yang hobi berbicara kotor itu sungguh terlihat manis di mata hitam sekelam malamnya. "Yesung!" Kibum memanggil naganya, dan Yesung mengerti untuk membuatnya terbang lebih tinggi. Kibum melihat ke sekelilingnya, terlalu banyak monster di sini dan terlalu banyak yang harus ia lindungi.

Wuuuuttss—

PRAAAANGGG

Sebuah panah dengan cahaya menyelimutinya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke salah satu monster. Membuat critical hit dan langsung membunuh monster yang berbentuk kalajengking biru itu. Kibum menyeringai, ternyata Mariko dan yang lainnya berada di sini. Dia bisa melihat Aaron yang berdiri di salah satu tebing bersalju, mengkeker monster monster lain dengan busur miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka farming ketika masa bug akan memberikan kesan yang sangat keren" Henry berteriak ceria diatas unicorn yang sedang di naikinya. Ia mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya, membelah monster yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya. "Hei Kyu! Aku merindukanmu!" Henry menyapa Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun bergedik.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Henry" Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. Ia berlari dengan sangat kecap di atas permukaan tanah yang tertutupi salju, mengalahkan kecepatan Unicorn yang sedang berlari. Pedangnya berbentuk sabit—seperti seorang thanatos, dewa kematian—dia melompat dengan lincah, memenggal satu persatu kepala monster. Sementara Ren melempar boomerang yang menebas satu per satu monster dari atas tubuh burung gagak raksasa yang sedang terbang.

"Mereka luar biasa" ringis Kangin tak percaya. Tubuh mereka tidak besar tapi kekuatan mereka menakjubkan. Bumi tiba tiba berguncang, Kyuhyun bahkan ikut terpekik kaget ketika sebuah pohon tumbuh dari tempatnya berpijak, rerumputan merambat di kakinya.

"Dia—" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik diatas bunga teratai yang melayang diudara. "—seorang priest"

Dia Mariko—wanita dengan bola mata yang berubah warna seperti kucing, kekuningan dan tajam. Mulutnya berkomat kamit, semakin membuat pohon itu tumbuh dengan besar dan blood bar yang berdiri di bawahnya meningkat pesat. "Ini hangat" Donghae bergumam.

Semak semak belukar tumbuh, menjadi tangan tangan dan mengibas siapapun yang mendekat. "Para GG berkumpul di sini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kabar baik atau buruk" Kyuhyun membuat kuda kudanya. Ia memfokuskan kekuatannya di kaki, dan dengan kekuatannya yang jelas dibawah seluruh bala bantuan yang datang, ia tak ingin kalah. Ia ikut menebas monster di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau mengalami buff" Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun ketika sosok wanita itu bergerak lincah menebas tubuh monster di hadapannya.

Buff : peningkatan positive ketika berburu dengan player yang jauh lebih kuat.

"Diam kau, dasar mesum" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika dikatai mesum oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau kira, aku tidak tahu kau sedari tadi memperhatikan dadaku" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, cukup membuat Kibum tercengang. Namun lelaki tampan itu malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Berbisik mesra di telinga wanita itu dan—

PLAAAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Kibum. Sementara pedang Kibum sudah menghunus dada monster yang hamper melukai Kyuhyun dari belakang. "BAJINGAN!" teriak Kyuhyun memekakkan telinga.

"Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas bicara kotor, meski kau seorang gamer" Kibum tak terlalu memperdulikan pipinya yang nyeri akibat tamparan yang tergolong bercampur dengan spell api yang di layangkan Kyuhyun tadi.

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook tertawa ketika Henry menceritakan beberapa lelucon. Hyukjae dan Donghae harus mengakui para GG di hadapan mereka cukup menyenangkan. Aaron bahkan memberikan banyak minuman keras penghangat tubuh pada dua pria itu. Mereka akan berpesta hari ini, dan Ren bahkan berkata tempat mereka sangat sangat luas untuk menerima mereka menginap beberapa malam hingga masa bug berakhir.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongannya" Kyuhyun tahu sopan santun. Ia berterima kasih pada priest yang menjabat sebagai leader party para GG itu. Mariko hanya balas tersenyum.

"Kalau mengucapkan terima kasih kau salah orang, Kibumlah yang membuat kami bergerak dari sini karena dia terlihat sangat panic tadi" Mariko mengerti jika Kibum butuh sedikit bantuannya untuk mendekati pemain baru yang liar seperti Kyuhyun.

Kibum sendiri ia lebih memilih menatapi pohon Sakura yang di terangi rembulan. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan Henry dan Sehun yang mulai berkelahi kembali. Yesung yang mencoba membekukan segelas minuman di lantai dan Sungmin yang balik mencairkannya dengan api kecilnya. Suasana menjadi sangat ramai jika di tambah lelucon Kangin yang tidak lucu tapi mampu membuat Ren tertawa terbahak bahak.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap lurus pada bunga sakura yang bermekaran di pohon itu. Seolah sangat ajaib dan bercahaya. Kyuhyun berdehem, dia harus berterima kasih agar ia tak merasa berhutang pada pria angkuh sok hebat itu. Tapi ketika dia berbalik dia menangkap basah Kibum yang sedang menatapnya.

"Terima kasih" dan Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Untuk?" Kibum bertanya tapi dia tak ingin mengubah arah pandangnya sama sekali. Seolah bunga sakura dan rembulan tidak ada apa apanya di banding wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri. Tapi tangannya langsung meraih pipi Kibum yang terdapat bekas memerah di sana—bekas tamparannya.

"Segalanya. Dan maaf soal ini" Kyuhyun buru buru mengeluarkan sebotol obat penyembuh luka dari kotak optionnya. Ia menuangkan obat itu di tangannya dan ia cepat meraih wajah Kibum, mengusapnya lembut hingga luka itu berlahan menghilang.

Kibum menghempas tangan Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menatap bunga Sakura di hadapannya. Dia sendiri jadi sangat gugup jika Kyuhyun balas menatapnya. Dia hanya seorang remaja dan sepertinya ketertarikannya pada wanita dihadapannya itu menjadi lebih besar. Dia suka segalanya pada diri Kyuhyun, dan yang paling memikat adalah caramel kecoklatan itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya. "Aku menerima tawaranmu tadi"

BUGH—

Wajah Kibum langsung memerah dan dia gelagapan sendiri, tanpa sengaja kepalanya terhantuk di dinding di sampingnya. Padahal tadi niatnya hanya menggoda wanita itu saja, Kibum suka saat Kyuhyun itu berteriak, memaki tidak jelas. Entahlah—dia merasa Kyuhyun itu lucu atau mungkin Kyuhyun itu tipe idamannya yang tak mengaguminya tapi malah seperti ingin menelannya bulat bulat.

"Anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku karena menyelamatkanku dan seluruh member party ku"

Keringat dingin Kibum mengalir deras. Tuhan, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit merona, tatapan matanya yang sayu dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit. Sekali lagi, tipe idaman Kibum ada di wanita ini semua. Menggoda sekaligus menggemaskan.

Kibum melihat ke segala arah, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. "Tidak usah di bahas, aku tidak—" perkataan Kibum terpotong ketika Kyuhyun tiba tiba berdiri.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa membuat Kibum menelan ludahnya. Ia menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Setelah sepuluh langkah mereka melangkah di koridor rumah khas Jepang itu, Kyuhyun berbalik. "Dimana kamarmu?" pertanyaan yang membuat Kibum terlonjak sekali lagi.

Wanita ini sungguh bukan wanita biasa. Kibum yang kali ini memimpin jalan. Kepala Kibum sudah di penuhi dengan pemikiran pemikiran aneh sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Entah kenapa punggung Kibum seolah begitu keren di matanya.

Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Ia membuka pintu gesernya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan menutup pintu geser itu kembali. "Kau jangan menganggap hal tadi serius" Kibum mencoba menjelaskan duduk permasalahnya tapi kembali mulutnya menganga tak percaya ketika Kyuhyun dengan entengnya membuka pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Lakukan saja!" Kibum bahkan mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terasa menggodanya.

"Eh?"

TBC

Buahahahahaha…. xD

TBC dulu.

Jangan lupa masukan dan sarannya. Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya atau mungkin lanjutan SOS ini xD

Bye bye ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Save Our Soul**

**Ika Zordick **

**.**

**.**

**Kemenangannya yang ke sekian kalinya dalam pertandingan game membawanya menjadi salah satu orang yang di rekrut dalam misi penyelamatan yang terlihat hebat. Sebagai anggota termuda di tim itu, Cho Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam game. **

**.**

**.**

_Kim Kibum milik ika zordick._

_._

_._

Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Ia membuka pintu gesernya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan menutup pintu geser itu kembali. "Kau jangan menganggap hal tadi serius" Kibum mencoba menjelaskan duduk permasalahnya tapi kembali mulutnya menganga tak percaya ketika Kyuhyun dengan entengnya membuka pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Lakukan saja!" Kibum bahkan mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terasa menggodanya.

"Eh?"

.

.

Merapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding, Kibum menatap caramel kecoklatan yang menjadi favoritnya. Tangannya merambat, mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut agar dapat menatap iris hitam kelam miliknya. "Siapa kau?" pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun mempertegas pertanyaan Kibum, mengalungkan tangannya dengan santai di leher lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sedang memperkirakan, apakah Kibum di dunia nyata akan setampan ini? Tanpa pakaian berwarna putih menggelikannya ini ataupun tanpa pakaian ksatrianya. "Namaku Kyu"

Seolah menatang, Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai ketika Kibum masih menyelami karamelnya. "Bukankah kau menginginkanku, tuan mesum?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Kibum tentang perkataan Kibum padanya tadi. Tentang Kibum yang mengatakan kalau dia mampu membuat Kyuhyun bertelanjang di depannya.

"Lupakan saja tentang itu!" Kibum melepaskan pakaiannya, menyelimuti tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang tak berbalut apapun. "Kau pakai saja kamarku"

Kyuhyun berdecak, dia menatap punggung Kibum. Tepat sebelum lelaki itu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun cepat kembali menarik Kibum—menggunakan kekuatannya dalam game sedikit dan merubuhkan lelaki itu agar menindih tubuhnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Kibum berbicara dengan nada yang tajam.

"Aku butuh kekuatan" dia menahan bahu Kibum agar tak bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. "Sistem couple bisa membuatku mengalami buff drastis jika denganmu"

"Kau terobsesi sekali menjadi ratu di game ini" Kibum tertawa meremehkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertarik dengan wanita gila ini?

"Tidak" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis, dirinya yang menjadi wanita di game ini membuat hatinya rapuh seperti seorang wanita. Membuatnya bisa menangis sepuas yang ia mau. "Aku hanya terobsesi mengalahkanmu"

Kibum tersentak.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali Kim Kibum! Aku akan membawamu sialan, apapun caranya agar ibumu tidak menangis lagi di depanku"

Kibum harusnya marah. Harusnya memaki Kyuhyun dan menendang keluar wanita yang sebenarnya antek antek orang tuanya untuk membawanya kembali. Tapi air mata Kyuhyun membuatnya membeku. "Berhentilah menangis!" katanya dan Kyuhyun melonggarkan pegangannya pada tubuh Kibum. Ia berusaha keras menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Tidak bisa, air mata bodoh ini tidak mau berhenti. Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun heboh sendiri. Dia mendorong tubuh Kibum, dan menangis terisak seperti bocah.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Dia memang tertarik pada wanita gila ini. Tertarik dengan semuanya yang ada pada Kyuhyun. Terlalu manis dan membuatnya tak waras. Kibum mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengusap rambut panjang coklat Kyuhyun. "Maaf" dan kata itu membuat Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah Kibum yang tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Option" ucap Kibum, dia menekan sesuatu pada kotak pilihannya. Seketika kamar itu menjadi dingin. "Kau yang menginginkannya kan"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menelan ludahnya gugup. Sepertinya rencananya gagal untuk mengerjai Kibum dan malah berbalik mencelakainya. "Anu… anu" Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kibum sudah dengan lancangnya meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun spontan berhenti dan gejolak dalam hatinya entah kenapa meledak menginginkan Kibum.

Apakah ini program dalam gamenya? Dia berperan sebagai wanita dewasa di dalam game ini begitupun Kibum sebagai pria dewasa. Apakah atas itu mereka saling membutuhkan?

%ika. Zordick%

Cahaya matahari mengetuk kelopak mata Kyuhyun, ia menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan tubuh Kibum. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia sudah terlena di dunia virtual ini. Dia menatap kotak hologram yang berada di hadapannya. Dia mendapatkan beberapa item dan skill. Terlalu banyak—dia jadi merasa seperti parasit kecil yang mendapatkan segalanya dari pria ini.

"Hei bangun!" Kyuhyun mengguncang kecil tubuh Kibum. Bukannya terbangun, lelaki tampan itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "Hei mesum! Kalau tak bangun, aku teriak!" ujar Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak nyaman dada besarnya bergesekan dengan dada Kibum.

"Berisik sekali kau" ujar Kibum santai. Dia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, berbalik dan memilih melanjutkan tidurnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya. Kyuhyun berdecih. Dia menatap punggung polos Kibum, entah hasrat dari mana dia memainkan jemarinya di sana. Punggung itu terlalu kokoh.

"Kibum" dia memanggil dan Kibum tak bergeming.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Kibum, mencari kehangatan di sana. "Naikkan suhu penghangat ruangan ini" dia meminta dengan suara dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Rumah ini sudah milikmu juga, lihat di kotak optionmu" Kibum mendengar Kyuhyun. Dia menyukai suara manja Kyuhyun sekarang selain suaranya yang cempreng ketika memaki tentunya. Kyuhyun menjulurkan jemarinya, menggumamkan kata option dan menemukan banyak tab baru di sana. Ia bersorak girang ketika mendapati kotak navigasinya yang seolah terikat dengan Kibum. Dengan begini dia tak perlu repot mencari keberadaan lelaki itu lagi.

Kyuhyun membuka option lain dan menaikkan suhu kamarnya. Ia bersorak girang, merasa dirinya sangat kaya karena memiliki rumah sendiri—meskipun itu sebenarnya rumah milik Kibum. "Kau terlihat sangat senang" Kyuhyun membalikkan wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Kibum tepat di hadapannya. Membuatnya secara reflek beringsut menjauh.

Kibum mengeluarkan lengannya dari selimut. Melihat jemarinya. "Kemarikan tanganmu" Kyuhyun mendumel. Kibum mengganggu acaranya memeriksa kotak option barunya. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih patuh, dia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan tangan Kibum dan kotak hologram yang seperti milik Kyuhyun tadi muncul. Kibum mengklik "OK" dan sepasang cincin melingkar di jari manis mereka masing masing.

"Kau milikku" sebuah kata yang penuh pemaksaan dari bibir pria tampan dingin itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ohayoo, Kibum kun, Kyu chan! Waktunya bangun" sebuah suara di luar membuat Kyuhyun melotot menatap Kibum. "KAU MENODAIKU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya menggelegar dan kemudian menjambaki rambut Kibum bringas.

"AARGHH, apa yang kau lakukan?"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kenapa wajahmu?" Henry mengeriyit menatap wajah Kibum yang babak belur.

"Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga" Aaron sepertinya menyadari cincin yang terpasang di jemari keduanya. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sudut ruangan dan dia sudah di sambut oleh naga kesayangannya. Kibum mengelus lembut rambut Yesung yang menjadi bentuk manusianya.

"SUNGMIN!" kembali wanita itu berteriak. Dan sosok bocah yang biasanya menjadi wujud manusia Sungmin berubah menjadi lelaki remaja dengan gigi kelinci. "Wow! Kau jadi tampan Sungmin" Kyuhyun antusias memeluki tubuh tegap naganya. Dia mengalami buff dan tentu saja dengan pets nya.

Ren yang mengetahui penyebabnya bertepuk tangan senang. "Selamat selamat" katanya dan Sehun yang duduk di samping pria cantik berkebangsaan Inggris itu memandang Kibum datar.

"Matamu Sehun! Nanti ku colok" Henry itu suka berkelahi dengan Sehun. Tidak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran diantara keduanya. "Diam kau mochi"

"Dasar muka triplek"

"Mata minimalis"

"Hentikan! Atau ku ikat kalian berdua di luar" Mariko memperingatkan kedua member partynya yang persis seperti kucing dan tikusnya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman joker khasnya. Ia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. Kibum menatap dari ekor matanya dan ia tahu perasaan lelaki itu pada Kyuhyunnya. "Persediaan makanan kita menipis, Henry bisakah kau bersamaku membelinya?" Mariko tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan membernya tanpa teleport membeli makanan di kota—melewati ice cube island yang jelas sangat berbahaya di masa bug.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya" semuanya melihat kea rah Kibum. Terlihat sekali suasanya hati pria dingin itu sedang tidak baik. Dia bahkan langsung bangkit.

"Aku ikut" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Kibum.

"Kau di sini saja" Kibum menepis tangan itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal sendiri.

"Kalau kau tak membawaku, aku akan mengikutimu diam diam" ancam Kyuhyun dan dia tersenyum cerah ketika Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dia kemudian langsung merubah pakaiannya menjadi mode ksatria. "Sungmin!" panggilnya.

Yesung merubah sosoknya menjadi naga dan Kibum langsung menaikinya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin—yang telah menjadi naga yang hamper sama besarnya dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun tak ingin kalah dan dia tak pernah mau menjadi nomor dua dalam game, dia memerintah Sungmin untuk menyamai kecepatan Yesung.

Kibum melihat kebelakang, tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal konyol lagi, seperti saat ini, berusaha mengalahkannya. Bukankah sangat terlihat manis?

"Kau ingin lakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan?" Tanya Kibum ketika Sungmin berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yesung.

"Apa?" tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengalahkan Kibum.

Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari tubuh Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "KIBUM!" pekiknya. Sepertinya dia tak sadar jika dirinya juga mengalami kepanikan berlebihan. Dia memeritah Sungmin untuk terbang menukik kebawah, berusaha menyusul Kibum.

GREEB—

Dan dia berhasil menangkap tangan Kibum. Sekali lagi dia harus mengutuk air mata konyol yang mengalir dengan lancang di pipinya. "BODOH! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" pekiknya persis seperti wanita pada umumnya. Terlalu takut untuk kehilangan pria yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Dia menatap dalam caramel Kyuhyun yang masih menjadi sumber air matanya. "Lepaskan aku!" kata Kibum dingin.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jika kau mati? Kita dalam masa bug!"

"Aku tidak akan bertemu dengan ibuku lagi" jawab Kibum enteng.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Kau melakukan ini untuk membawaku pulang kan? Jangan bermimpi, aku tidak akan pernah pulang" Kibum berbicara keji. Ia meraih betis Kyuhyun, mengambil pisau belati yang berada di sana. Tanpa keraguan di matanya dia menusuk tangan Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan! Atau kuputuskan tanganmu!" katanya dingin.

"Kau bisa mati! Jangan bertingkah konyol!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"ITU URUSANKU, KIM KIBUM! AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU PUAS!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali menatap caramel itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan lagi disana. Ia tak menemukannya. Wanita itu sungguh jatuh dalam perangkapnya—perangkap cintanya.

"Kau milikku, Kyu"

"Ya, aku milikmu. Aku milikmu" racau Kyuhyun.

Kibum tertawa puas, dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun kuat. Membuat Kyuhyun jatuh bersamanya. "Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Yujin meninggalkanku" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Kibum erat. Apakah ini akhir hayatnya?

"Teleport"

Dan mereka tiba tiba sudah berada di padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga bunga dengan air terjun tak jauh dari sana. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara burung burung yang berkicau dan suara yang yang menenangkan. "Buka matamu, kita tak sedang di surga" Kyuhyun takut takut membuka matanya.

Dia sudah berada di atas tubuh Kibum yang beralaskan rumput lembut di bawahnya. Kupu kupu mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bug baru saja selesai" Kibum senang bisa mengerjai Kyuhyun sesekali. Kyuhyun menepuk dada Kibum membuat Kibum tertawa lepas karena membuat Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Aku perkenalkan padamu" Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mendekati mata air yang mengalir. Yesung dan Sungmin kembali ke wujud manusianya, mengekor tuannya. "Option" ucap Kibum dan dia menekan tombol ACCEPT pada hologramnya.

"Dua ratus juta, banyak sekali uang yang kau keluarkan!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Aku bertahan disini dan mencari uang sebanyak yang aku bisa adalah untuk ini" ucap Kibum dan air terjun itu seketika bersinar, sosok wanita yang sangat cantik keluar dari dalam air. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis seperti dewi.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" katanya dan menjulurkan tangannya. Tatapan matanya menyayu dan Kibum meneteskan air matanya melihat itu.

Kyuhyun tahu siapa dewi itu. Kyuhyun mempererat pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kibum, memberikan kekuatan padanya. Dewi itu mirip dengan Kim Yujin—kakak Kibum yang telah meninggal. Jadi inilah alas an Kibum terus menjadi kuat? Hanya demi Gold agar bisa membuangnya di water fall ini demi melihat sosok kakaknya.

"Kau ingin apa, katakanlah!" Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan permohonannya.

"Sampaikan pada Kibum, suamiku dalam dunia virtual ini. Aku mencintainya dan kuharap selamanya dia takkan meninggalkanku"

Kibum terguguh mendengar suara bergetar Kyuhyun. Dewi itu tersenyum, menatap ke arah Kibum. "Kibum, Kyu istrimu mencintaimu, jangan pernah meninggalkannya!" kata dewi itu dengan segala kelembutan pada suaranya. Seolah kakaknya menyuruhnya benar benar kembali ke tempat seharusnya. Menyuruh Kibum sadar bahwa tak hanya dialah yang mencintai Kibum dan bukan hanya dia yang berhak menerima cinta dari sang adik.

"Aku akan kembali kakak" Kibum membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Menautkan jemari mereka dengan sangat erat. "Teleport" dan mereka menghilang lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sampai jumpa, aku harus segera log out. Ibuku pasti merindukanku" Ren lah yang terakhir kali memilih log out.

"Kau yakin akan kembali?" Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak yakin sekarang. Ia melirik Kibum yang masih mengelus kepala naganya yang luar biasa besar itu.

"Aku akan mencarimu ketika aku di luar" Kibum merasa tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman kecuali Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau begitu, ayo berkeliling sebentar kemudian kita log out bersamaan"

"Di dalam sini ataupun diluar bukannya sama saja, Kyu?" Kibum bertanya. "Aku akan tetap bisa menemukanmu"

"Karena kau orang kaya kau bisa berkata seenak jidatmu" Kyuhyun merasa sial sekali jika mendengar Kibum yang seolah menggenggam dunia di tangannya. Kyuhyun itu Cuma bocah SMA yang tahu bermain game selebihnya dia tak ada apa apanya.

Kibum hanya mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. "Ayo jalan, pemalas!" pekik Kyuhyun dan inilah wanita yang disukai Kibum itu. Yang hobi berteriak dan ingin semaunya. Apakah tidak ada yang lebih kalem?

"Baiklah" Kibum menyerah. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuat wanita itu jatuh dalam dekapannya. "Teleport" katanya dan seketika itu pula mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang membuat Kyuhyun tercenga.

Ada laut di depan sana. Deburan ombak dan angin berharum khas musim panas yang terasa sangat luar biasa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjelajahi seluruh tempat game yang luas ini dan Kibum sungguh membawanya ke tempat tempat luar biasa yang belum ia jamah. Seharusnya ia ingat, lelaki ini, yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ini adalah pembuat game ini.

"Kibum"

"Hm"

"Sebenarnya apa isi otakmu sehingga bisa membuat game sehebat ini" pertanyaan yang sangat simple namun tidak ada sopan santun di dalamnya.

"Kau kira menjadi orang kaya itu enak?" Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Aku memang bisa kemanapun yang aku mau tapi tidak setiap waktu yang aku mau. Banyak yang membuatku harus selalu terlihat sempurna, terlihat sebagai anak ayah dan ibuku yang pantas. Aku tidak hanya memikirkan pemikiran seperti apa aku, ingin jadi apa aku tapi aku harus memikirkan bagaimana orang melihatku dan aku dimata mereka. Semua itu terkadang membuatku muak"

"Kibum, itu hebat. Kau berbicara banyak hari ini" celoteh Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Kyuhyun melepas sepatu boots yang ia kenakan sebagai pakaian ala ksatrianya. Ia melepas besi yang terpasang di sana dan kemudian berlari ke tepi pantai. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi setelah ini" Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa agar Kibum mendengarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Matahari semakin lama semakin menghilang. Malam akan datang dan itu artinya mereka harus log out seperti yang mereka janjikan—seperti yang Kyuhyun janjikan pada timnya bahwa ia akan membawa Kibum kembali.

"Option" ucap keduanya serempak. Mereka sedang berhadap hadapan dengan hologram profil masing masing di hadapan mereka.

"Kibum"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Kibum tahu apa yang akan di katakan Kyuhyun setelah memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun suka sekali mengatakan kata cheesy itu hari ini. Terus menerus dan berulang seolah memaksa Kibum mengucapkannya berulang kali juga.

"Bukan itu" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Air matanya mengalir kali ini, anggap saja kebiasaannya karena tubuhnya sebagai seorang wanita di sini. "Sampai di sini saja, tidak usah menemuiku lagi"

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Tentu saja Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Nama asliku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, suka berbuat onar karena hobi gameku yang sudah sangat akut. Aku orang suruhan ibu dan ayahmu untuk bisa membuatmu kembali"

"Aku tahu" Kibum hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sekarang di penuhi air mata.

"Dan aku seorang laki laki. Maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun menghilang. Dia menekan tombol log outnya terlebih dahulu. Membuat Kibum terdiam, menatap pemandangan kosong di depannya.

Kibum memijit pelipisnya. "Kau menipuku rupanya, hode" dia menekan tombol log outnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau sudah selesai?" perawat yang biasa memantau kondisi Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka helm dunia virtualnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku akan mandi dulu" kata Kyuhyun dan perawat itu hanya mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Konyol sekali dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Kibum di dunia virtual sana. Itu karena hormon wanitanya saja. Dia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada lelaki juga.

Dia memasuki bak mandi yang sudah berisi air hangat, merendam tubuhnya dan menghilangkan lelah di sana. "Kibum. Kibum. Kibum. Aku pasti gila" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun ingin segera pulang, meminta imbalannya karena telah membawa Kibum pulang. Ia juga akan mengelilingi Amerika sekali kemudian menemui ibunya. Ia akan memeluknya dan menciuminya kemudian berkata kalau game telah menjadikan mereka orang kaya baru di korea. Itu rencana awalnya, bukan?

Tapi—

Rasanya menyakitkan. Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Kibum sekali lagi walaupun lelaki itu akan memakinya berkali kali atau mungkin memukulinya dan membuat hidupnya menderita. "Menjadi orang kaya itu menyenangkan" bisik Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia berharap bisa melupakan Kibum. Menghapuskan anak orang kaya itu dari pikirannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali kepalanya. "Ada yang ingin menemuimu" suara perawat cantik itu terdengar. Kyuhyun berdumel. Dia segera meraih handuknya, melilitkannya ke pinggangnya dan segera keluar.

"Hei" dan suara berat itu menyapa indera pendengarannya. Kyuhyun buru buru membungkuk pada pasangan suami istri Kim yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan segera memakai bajuku dahulu" kata Kyuhyun gelagapan. Dia tak berani melihat lelaki yang duduk di sisi lain kursi. Demi Tuhan, dia akan merasa sangat malu. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Kyu" suara itu kembali membuatnya berdecak dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus berbalik. Ia terpesona sejenak. Lelaki itu bahkan jauh lebihh tampan dari pakaian ksatrianya. Dengan jaket kulit yang melekat pas di tubuhnya dan celana panjang, rambut pendek sekelam malamnya dan juga iris hitam yang taka da bedanya dengan di dunia virtual.

Kibum itu sedikit lebih tua darinya. Kibum itu memiliki bibir yang merah dan gayanya persis seperti orang Amerika berkulit putih. Wajahnya sangat tampan tanpa embel embel tato seperti dirinya di dunia virtual. Hidungnya mancung dan perawakannya dingin. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan dia mematung di tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa Kibum mengatakan hal tabu itu di depan ke dua orang tuanya? Tubuh Kibum merengkuhnya, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. Rasanya bahkan ribuan kali lebih hangat dari di dunia virtual. Bibir Kibum mengecup wajahnya, membisikkan kata cinta dan rasanya masih sangat menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Dia tak hanya merasakan itu semua di dunia virtual tapi juga di dunia nyata. Perasaannya terbawa. Dan ia berharap ia sungguh akan menjadi istri seorang Kim Kibum di dunia ini juga. Di dunia manapun itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya. Perasaannya menjadi melankolis dan dia menangis di bahu Kibum. Dahulu, Kibumlah yang memintanya untuk jangan pergi tapi dia kali ini ingin egois juga seperti bocah kaya itu. Dia ingin Kibum selamanya bersamanya, mempertahankannya.

"Ya, aku milikmu Kyuhyun" Kibum mengecup dahinya. "Ngomong ngomong kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu juga padaku di dunia ini ya?" Kibum menatapi diri Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Seolah ingin menelanjanginya.

"Mesum!" Kyuhyun ketika menjadi seorang wanita akan berteriak tapi Kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya akan menatap Kibum secara datar dan mematikan.

Kibum tersenyum. "Mom, Dad, aku ingin tinggal di Korea" dan pernyataan Kibum itu langsung menjadi berita terdepan di sampul Koran dan berita terhangat di seluruh Korea. Mencengangkan karena presiden Korea pun harus bersedia menyambutnya.

END

Suara angin berhembus manis menerbangkan aroma rumput yang menenangkan hati. "BAHAHAHAHAHA KAU HODE KYUHYUN?" siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin—sahabat yang selalu menjadi rekan gamenya yang akan mentertawakannya dengan begitu meremehkan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang malas Jongin. "Noobz sepertimu tidak pantas mentertawakanku" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini sangat keren, dunia virtual ini benarkan ciptaan kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Jongin merasakan angina yang berhembus.

"Tentu saja. Dia akan menjemput kita" kata Kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian kepakan sayap naga terdengar. Jongin mengangakan mulutnya, merasa semuanya sangat mengagumkan. Kibum turun dari tubuh Yesung, ia langsung mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata Kibum dan Kyuhyun memilih menggeleng saja.

"Naiklah bodoh, nanti Hyukjae akan mengomel"

Terasa sungguh seperti terbang. Jongin harus benar benar bersyukur punya sahabat seperti Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia ingin mencium Kyuhyun yang bentuknya sangat cantik sekarang ini. Mereka memasuki kawasan ice cube island. Yesung menurunkan kecepatannya dan menukik turun.

Jongin melangkah dengan ragu, ketika kehangatan dapat di rasakannya ketika melewati pohon sakura yang tumbuh secara janggal di depan rumah. Pertengkaran kecil kembali terjadi antara Sehun dan Henry. Hyukjae dan Kangin pun sepertinya tidak mau kalah membuat keributan. "Hei, Kyuhyun aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, sepertinya mereka bukan orang korea" Jongin merasa takut.

"Semuanya menggunakan satu bahasa di dunia ini menurut telingamu Jongin" Kyuhyun melangkah mendahului Jongin. Ia duduk di samping Mariko dan Jongin takut kalau wanita cantik itu juga seorang hode.

"Dia wanita tulen" seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Kibum berbisik di telinganya. "KIBUM! BERIKAN KYU PADAKU. DIA WANITAKU!" ini suara Siwon yang sudah mabuk. Dia selalu berceloteh tentang Kyuhyun miliknya jika sedang mabuk.

"Biarkan si gila itu, ayo Jongin kemarilah!" Ren—lelaki cantik yang seusia dengan Kyuhyun dan Jongin mengajak Jongin bergabung.

"Kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu?" dan Sehun sepertinya tertarik dengan teman Kyuhyun yang satu ini.  
>"DIA MILIKKU SEHUN! KAU CARI YANG LAIN SAJA" –Henry kembali mengajak Sehun bersaing.<p>

"Kibum" Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Kibum memang tidak begitu suka keramaian. Dia lebih memilih memandangi pohon sakuranya dan mengelus kepala Yesung yang berbentuk naga sekarang ini. Sungmin sendiri sedang menganggui tidur Yesung agar menemaninya bermain "Mari mencairkan dan membekukan" yang jujur tidak berguna menurut kedua tuan mereka.

"Hm" sahut Kibum dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk disamping Kibum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya itu. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aku hamil"

"Apa?"

EPILOG END

Selesai selesai!

Reviewnya please

DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN


End file.
